In many filing systems, the individual file folders are placed inside dividers or pockets that are suspended or hung on both sides of the files from lengthwise supports running perpendicular to the files and the length or width of the drawer. Generally each pocket for a file folder is formed by using an individual unit comprised of two supporting bars which hang and slide on the lengthwise supports and from which a material, generally a heavy paper stock is suspended creating a sling or pouch which supports an inserted file folder. Into these hanging pockets, the individual manila-style file folders are placed. In addition it is advantageous to label the file pockets to indicate the contents of each.
This method of maintaining files in a drawer, however, is grossly inefficient. This is because the hanging file pocket itself requires a considerable amount of the available filing space. In a case where individual sheets of paper are stored in their own folders each in its own hanging pocket, it is typical that 50 times as much space is wasted housing the folders and folder holders as is actually taken up by the documents being filed. Therefore a filing drawer 20″ deep would be able to hold less than 100 pieces of paper, which of themselves combined and in their entirety require less than ½″ of drawer space. This is terribly inefficient causing valuable office space everywhere to be consumed by multiple filing cabinets, which are mostly holding the hanging file holders themselves.
In addition, this method of hanging folders creates a gap between each individual file folder. When returning a folder to the drawer, a user is almost as likely to drop the folder of documents between two adjacent pockets as they are to place them in a pocket. If the folder is not retrieved immediately and placed correctly, it can slide to the bottom of the drawer below the hanging pockets and be lost.
Much of the value of the hanging folder approach is to create a useable order to the filing system. A correct sequence for the contents of a filing drawer or a filing cabinet, (or filing space), is created and the pockets are labeles accordingly. From this it follows that it is important to keep each pocket in its correct location within the drawer, (or filing space), so the pocket itself does not become misfiled, either out of sequence or in the wrong drawer, (or filing space). In the current systems it is as easy to remove the pockets themselves from the drawer as it is the contents. Thus the specific and correct location for the file within the filing space is lost and the proper returning of the file is left to chance. This leads to files being lost within the file space because the system does not prevent their being placed in a wrong or even arbitrary location.
At every point, from manufacturing through shipping, distribution, storage and final use, the physical size of the current hanging pockets is a costly issue. Every pocket, whether letter or legal, is inherently deeper and longer than the objects it is designed to hold. This creates a size and weight factor to be considered in every aspect of manufacturing, packaging, shipping, storing, and distributing the product. This inherent bulk of the current products could easily be a deciding factor in determining whether or not a manufacturing facility located at a distance from the end users would be economically feasible. Even though advantages in labor or technology may be present, the costs associated with shipping from a given location may outweigh the advantages.
The current design, requiring a full enclosure from front to back, top to bottom of each pocket, requires a substantial amount of materials. This limits the selection to a cost-effective material rather than an optimum material for manufacture, performance, utility, appearance, or other points of view.
Environmentally, it is unjustifiable and unnecessary to create a double wall of paper-board and manila to hold files within an enclosed drawer of filing space.
Thus, there is a need for a system which maintains the key advantages of a hanging filing system while maximizing storage efficiency, minimizing lost and mis-filed files and introducing advantages to manufacturing and distributing and using fewer natural resources.